


了无痕

by Irelia0131



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia0131/pseuds/Irelia0131
Relationships: 嘉也
Kudos: 5





	了无痕

我们把对另一个人的患得患失，叫做爱情。

焉栩嘉把自己混沌的青春期，叫做对刘也的暗恋。在清晨的雾色窗帘下面抚摸到真正的细嫩光滑的皮肤，这场如洪水猛兽吞噬焉栩嘉的梦，总算过去了。

在合理正当成为刘也男朋友的三个月后，焉栩嘉觉得这些梦不过算的上自己大惊小怪的暗恋，因为第一次喜欢一个人，才笨手笨脚折腾好久。两个人顺利地在所有人的掩护和祝福下面，开始小小的恋爱，在通告的奔波里，刘也窝在焉栩嘉怀里，就会觉得日子恬淡得不像话。

同时，焉栩嘉在和刘也在一起三个月后，也决定坦白自己之前古怪的行为和原因，刘也知道他那些春梦以后倒是微微惊叹了一下。

“哥哥不许笑我，我这是青春期。”焉栩嘉拿着医生的话顺理成章撒娇。

刘也笑得不行，小孩儿脸皮薄得红了一片，埋在自己肚子上不肯起来。

“嘉嘉是还在发育的小屁孩儿呢。”

两个人在酒店的床上滚来滚去，焉栩嘉咬着刘也耳朵不服气，故意舔他打了耳洞的耳垂，刘也叫饶翻身，身上还穿着焉栩嘉T恤往外逃。房间里焉栩嘉跟刘也两个人磨蹭来磨蹭去，血气方刚加上夜幕落帏，焉栩嘉稳稳牵住刘也的手说着。

“那哥哥来试试青春期的小屁孩吧。”

三下五除二焉栩嘉把刘也身上有的没的都脱干净了， 年轻人学什么都非常快，刘也时常慨叹好像找了个小这么多的男朋友似乎总能感觉自己老了。

“又走神呢。”焉栩嘉在穴口抹着润滑，嘴上还不忘往刘也脖子上咬。“也哥游刃有余啊。”

刘也听了心里暗道不好，焉栩嘉在床下赌气大概是亲亲就能好，床上赌气就不是这么简单的事了。

果不其然，刘也压着腰一口气整个阴茎都被后面吞了进去，最近做的多，焉栩嘉进去后直接动也没怎么弄痛刘也了，就是酸麻酸麻的感觉让刘也说不出话。

整一晚上焉栩嘉没留力气，刘也后背上垫了枕头，人躺着稍微不那么难受，无穷无尽的体力耗得刘也前半夜稍微能多哼哼两声，后半夜除了撒娇的话什么也说不出来。

“嘉嘉...错了错了，不要顶了”

“我还是小屁孩吗？”焉栩嘉捏着刘也腰上薄薄的嫩肉，感受不留赘肉的紧实。

“不是不是，唔哼...嘉嘉可大了”

“哪大啊？”

刘也烧红了脸不吱声，自己又说了不该说的，也不知道什么时候是个头。

焉栩嘉折腾一会后也不闹他了，明天有拍摄任务，自己刚刚没想着还刘也脖子上咬了两口，又一想，还好是穿高领，不妨事了。

刘也每次做完后基本就动弹不得，焉栩嘉把他收拾干净后抱着一起睡，他掰着刘也小自己一点的手指玩，听刘也稳稳的呼吸声。

“快睡吧，嘉嘉。”

刘也眼睛快睁不开了，迷蒙着关了床头灯，两个人窝着有点热，但他舍不得离开后面还在发热的男孩身体。

“哥哥生日要到了。”焉栩嘉偷偷笑着跟刘也咬耳朵。

刘也心下知晓他的用意了，任他往自己身上到处摸索了。焉栩嘉抓着刘也手腕放在自己鼻尖上闻，惹得刘也痒得扯了两下。

“哥哥香水用完了吧，我好久没闻到香味了。”

刘也倒是突然怔神，焉栩嘉观察得挺细致，不过又想到他观察细致是因为在自己身上每天......他又咳了两声。

“睡觉睡觉。”

焉栩嘉知道他不好意思了，心满意足抱着不做声了。

刘也心里咚咚打着鼓，忍不住又自己好奇问。

“你知道我用什么味儿的呢？”

焉栩嘉不愿提前透露惊喜，嘴里闷着哼了四个音调。

迷迷瞪瞪间，刘也似乎听清了，又似乎没听清。

刘也生日来的特别快，两个人就慢慢工作着就快到了，焉栩嘉觉得自己真的是最用心的男朋友，他知道刘也用的东西是喜欢一直用的，所以他特地托那天出去购物的赵磊和何洛洛去帮自己买回来。

赵磊进屋回来递给他的时候，很诧异问了一句。

“你确定也哥用的是丝绒玫瑰？”

“不然呢。”焉栩嘉觉得自己闻那么多次还能有错不成。

“我之前去他房间借的时候，明明是乌木和佛手柑啊。”何洛洛不知道什么时候也跑过来了。

赵磊看着焉栩嘉奇怪的样子，摆了摆手示意不重要，推着何洛洛出了房间。

焉栩嘉打开黑色香水，喷头对准自己手腕内喷了两下，轻轻嗅了嗅。

没错啊，这就是自己闻到的味道。

他回头看着刘也的房间，若有所思走了进去。

当焉栩嘉把礼物交到刘也手上的时候，刘也很高兴地收了放在自己的护肤台上。

然后焉栩嘉站在他旁边，语气平静地又说了一句。

“我还有礼物要给你。”

刘也点点头，示意自己很开心。

焉栩嘉将和礼物一模一样的香水瓶拿出来，同时又拿出来一小瓶透明液体，上面写着LSD。

“刘也，你给我用LSD？”

这是焉栩嘉第一次喊他的全名。

刘也颤抖地接过那个小瓶子，他记得他明明放在最底层的。焉栩嘉面无表情，刘也吸着气，好像一切全完了。

“我...我，嘉嘉，你听我说...”

但其实也没有什么好说的，刘也在焉栩嘉提起味道的时候就该知道，总有些东西，是藏不住的。

变态得从来就不是分不清春梦和现实的焉栩嘉，是他自己。

刘也什么时候喜欢焉栩嘉的呢，他自己也说不太上来了，但是知道自己喜欢的时候，就已经无可救药了。他在营里的时候就时常看着焉栩嘉，他在干嘛呢，他又和谁组队呢，像无声的偷窥者，刘也才是渗入焉栩嘉生活的那一个。

为什么焉栩嘉把肩膀搭在别人身上了，为什么他从来不搭在我肩上。

为什么焉栩嘉从来不和自己一组，为什么他老是对别人笑呢。

为什么焉栩嘉和别人玩的那么开心呢，但是他很少看自己呢。

再到后来，刘也开始不断渴求和焉栩嘉做爱。他会在一个人的淋浴间偷偷想着焉栩嘉的样子，然后自己把手指放到身后抚慰自己。他也会偷拿着焉栩嘉衣柜里的衣服，半夜在自己的被窝里面自慰。

他开始幻想焉栩嘉真正触摸自己是什么样，他不断地收集焉栩嘉的小物品，然后藏在自己身边，他每天都需要依靠对焉栩嘉的性欲抒发才能舒缓内心的不安。

刘也不知道是不是自己是天蝎座的缘故才这么占有欲强，但他越发觉得自己就像禁断反应一样，对焉栩嘉愈发渴望。

直到心理医生告诉刘也，他对焉栩嘉有轻度的性瘾。

性瘾。这两个字从此每时每刻都横亘在刘也的生活里面，焉栩嘉每天都在他身边，和他见面，但是他却脑子里只剩下，怎么才能和焉栩嘉做爱的想法。

刘也在不断的嫉妒和渴求中，治不好自己的病。焉栩嘉只要出现在他眼前，就是刘也的病原。

那就只剩了一种方法，刘也买来了LSD，他不敢用在自己最常用的那瓶佛手柑里面，他买来了另一瓶丝绒玫瑰，将无色无味的液体加了进去。

那天焉栩嘉睡之前，刘也喷好了最浓的丝绒玫瑰，他敲门告诉焉栩嘉自己来给大家送牛奶，身上只穿了最薄的睡衣。

然后焉栩嘉睡了过去，刘也再次推开了门，反锁。

那便是焉栩嘉的第一场春梦。

焉栩嘉听完整个诉说，他才彻底确定，所谓的春梦了无痕，不过是人为的记忆清扫。

他深吸一口气，把刘也按在墙上，咬着牙齿说。

“就这么想跟我做？”

刘也哭得稀里哗啦，做错了事他反倒显得无辜起来，眼睛哭肿了在申辩。

“因为我喜欢你，我好喜欢嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉就着他的哭声把人不留余力脱光了按住，之前的种种性爱来得都没这么强劲，刘也手腕被他用衣服打了死结。

“就因为喜欢我，就给我用药？”

刘也理亏不敢说话了，焉栩嘉扯了他裤子把手指伸进刘也嘴里搅和，逼得刘也呜呜又不敢咬他。

沾了水的手指轻而易举进去了，焉栩嘉下手不留情面，对着以往最敏感的地方直接按捏，刘也弓着背嘴里哭着哭着嗝了一声，眼泪湿了半个枕头。

焉栩嘉没看他哭的样子，试着后面似乎越来越紧，突然又把手指抽出来，刘也本来又爽又哭得难受，这会前面已经硬了，眼泪干在脸上，焉栩嘉故意抽了手，他知道对方发着火，一动不动等着，心里痒得不行。

“嘉嘉...”

焉栩嘉一口气整个捅进去，顺手扇了白嫩的屁股一把，宽大的手掌捏着臀部的肉，来回拍打十几下，震得刘也臀间一阵阵臀浪。

刘也咬着枕头呜咽，闷不住一声声的吟喊，焉栩嘉听得一清二楚也不休息，足足把屁股从蜜桃水拍成樱桃汁，红得刘也觉得后面肯定麻了。

“错了没？”

焉栩嘉平日没有这么强的气场，这会压得刘也哭哭唧唧之后才让刘也知道他另一面，刘也哭也哭得上气不接下气了，焉栩嘉拍着干他也把他顶得够呛。这会听了这话，倒是自暴自弃不想做声了。

“错了没呢。”

焉栩嘉听他不做声，拉着绑起来得手臂把人捞起来干，刘也力气比不上焉栩嘉的，整个人被顶得痛，后面焉栩嘉是乱无章法地怼他，半点不顾刘也感受，他整个感觉肚皮上捅得难受，前面翘起来想自己摸摸，手也被别人抓着了。

“错...唔哼错了。”

“错哪了？”焉栩嘉不依不饶的，手又狠狠拍了刘也屁股。

“错，错在...”刘也惊得哭腔喊了一声，脆的焉栩嘉涨得疼。“不该给你用药的。”

焉栩嘉听了奖励性顶了他的敏感点，惊得刘也前面射了出来，打在枕头边。

两个人看了都是一惊，刘也羞愧难当，恨不得直接撞在床头上去。

“哥哥什么时候喜欢我的。”

刘也现在几乎什么都不在乎了，焉栩嘉这样能跟他上床应该都是最后一次，他不在乎地说着。

“不记得了。”

“但我记得我什么时候喜欢你的。”焉栩嘉解了他的手。“我从初舞台就喜欢你，你还没看见我的时候，我在后台看了你一眼，就喜欢了。”

刘也趴在床上突然睁了眼。

“我不在意你有性瘾，反正我也每天都想跟哥哥做。”焉栩嘉把他抱着又操了进去。

“但我在意哥哥居然要对我用药。”

刘也搂着他脖子被压在窗台边上，听着男孩子的低音炮抱怨。

“哥哥对自己这么没自信吗？”

刘也后背贴在玻璃上，眼睛里又开始泛波，焉栩嘉咬着他嘴巴泄愤，两个人对着北京的月亮拥吻。

“我真的，好喜欢你，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉臭屁哼了声，刘也拍了下他的头。

“我也超喜欢也哥啊。”

如果月亮今天下凡视察，它会告诉他们，请在无休无止的性爱里面，证明相爱的过程吧。

———————————————————————————————————————

未讲完的。

客观来讲，其实LSD并不是百分百可以做到能让对方一定认为这是幻觉，同样也不可能实现永远让对方觉得这是幻觉。

焉栩嘉自己在知道真相的那一刻也会明白，春梦有一百场，至少有一场，绝对是自己做的梦。即使没有刘也的LSD他也会就这么梦到刘也，日有所爱，夜有所梦。

对刘也来说，表面有多宠溺，藏匿有多深刻。天蝎座的访谈总会提到，我是一个占有欲很强的人。直到有一次看到焉栩嘉和别人一起走出去，刘也心里才确定，心动信号，正在警告。

在所有事件都不发生的前提下，其实也会正常走入轨迹，比如某天刘也和焉栩嘉一起出去玩，不小心靠着睡着以后，慢慢凑近的嘴唇，也会走到相爱的那一步。

其实还有一点，焉栩嘉没来得及讲，他给刘也真的还准备了一份礼物，那就是决定第二天早上起来，就去珠宝店，定做一对戒指。


End file.
